Too Much Love
by AresShadow
Summary: A weird fanfiction that I did because I was bored, it was my first so please R and R. (Yaoi)


Too Much Love

By: AresShadow

Mars/Eskara/Scarface/the guy with too many names bursted in on Jeager and Terry, the two guys he loved most, making out. "JEAGER! TERRY! How _COULD_ yous two? An wit each _OTHA_!" The furious bird cried out. The two blondes stopped making out, and Jeager spoke, "Sorry Eskara, but ve figured zat ve vere pervect for each other, Terry and I."

"But I _loved _yous two!" He screamed. "Well, partner, yeh gotta pick one of us or neither of us," Commented Terry. Mars angrily stormed out of the room and walked the streets of Tokyo upset. He kicked cats, dogs, and any thing else he seen that was easy for him to hurt- which was almost everything. "How could dey, after da way I treated dem."

Mars didn't understand it. He had treated them with love, but then again the two were always seeming mysterious in their actions twoards him, like they were keeping a secret. The swallow's talons tapped against the cold cement. Maybe he would be better off with someone like---Dik Dik! The gazelleman was _always_ gentle twoards other people- same as Wally Walrus.

Though he also went for the classy guys- like Hydroza or Checkmate, or even Kevin Mask, but whatever Mars did, he never sunk as low as to like Kid Muscle or Roadrage. The bird shook his head and thought about actually trying to be straight, but he couldnt remember how to like girls. "Aw fuck it, dis ain't workin out- I might as well be lonely foreva. Noone goes for me."

Anyways it seemed as though Mars was destined to be alone, untill he seen two dMpers beating up Dik Dik Van Dik. Now Mars naturally enjoyed seen the gazelle get beat up, but Mars suddenly felt the urge to stop it, so with one jump, he attacked the two evil do-ers beating up the crimson stag. Dik Dik was alittle bloody, but not a lot. He stared at Mars.

Just then the gazelleman got the jump on the swallow, surprising him, as he tried to stradle Mars because the writer is using a corny joke in saying Dik Dik Van Dik was 'horny' because he had horns. Mars, abit surprised at this, kissed back, then smirked and rubbed the darling deer all over. This, in turn, made Dik Dik hornier. Which in turn, made Mars hornier.

The darling deer tried to engage Mars in sexual content right there but the excited bird stopped him. "Wait, Dik Dik" Mars said panting a little. "Let's go back to my appartment." So the two rushed to Mars' appartment where they engaged in sexual activities such as sucking each others members, and enjoying vigerous butt-sex. An angry Checkmate watched from window.

Checkmate cursed at Mars taking away the person he secretly crushed on and kicked a can, which hit Kevin Mask on the back of the head. The first furious British male turned to punch the ever so classy king but stopped. "Checky-baby you came back to me!" Checkmate, not really liking Kevin anymore and hating the write for making him gay-fled to L.A.

Their, Checkmate met the ever-so-joyus walrus, Wally Tusket. The two fled to a 24/7 chaple to get married. The forgetful writer who forgot Hydrozoa, decided to make him the chaple preist. "We'd like to get married" Shouted Checkmate and Wally. Hydrozoa rolled his eyes, "Names? and $40" The two forked over the cash. The hydra rolled his eyes again, "Names?"

"Checkmate Lee Michal Pedris" The writer knew that wasn't Checkmate's full name, but didn't know Check's real name so decided to make one up. "Wally Nathenial Tusket" The writer also didn't what Wally's real middle name was, but thought Nathenial sounded good. "Okay. We are gathered here today and blahblahblah." Said Hydroza because the wrighter never cared for the words of the wedding unless it was her own.

"If there's any two who do not think these two shall be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" Said Hydrozoa. That's when Roadrage came busting in, "WAIT! WAIT! Before you get married, Wally! I have a confession, I love you!" The walrus blinked, but shrugged him off because he wanted Checkmate's smoking body more.

Roadrage ran away balling. Then Terry and Jeager came in wanting to be married. Followed by Mars and Dik Dik. "Wally!" Cried out Checkmate and embrassed the cudly walrus. "Terry!" Cried Mars and clung to the Texan cowboy. "Dik Dik/Jeager!" The two last pairs cried and embraced in a passionates of making out followed by some sexual content.

Author's Notes_:Well not much of a story but I couldn't think of anything else to write, but uh..Terry and Mars were married, Dik Dik and Jeager were married, and Jeager and Wally were married. So yay!_


End file.
